Critical Mass
|type = Repeatable |creatures = Storm Atronachs Frost Atronachs Spellfiends Flame Atronachs |dlc = Base }} Critical Mass is a quest available in . It involves the Vestige assisting Sara Benele in stabalizing the core of what is known to Craglorn locals as the "Mage's staff," an object that fell from the sky just before the constellations vanished. Background A giant object fell from the heavens when the Mage constellation disappeared. Sara Benele is examining the object, which she calls the "Mage's Staff." She believes the staff is unstable and needs my help to fix it. Sara needs the staff's magicka to power a spell to gain access to its core. We should gather three types of infusions from the staff shards scattered in the Spellscar. Quick walkthrough #Speak to Sara Benele #Bring Storm, Fire and Frost infusions to Sara #Enter the portal to the Mage's staff #Approach the core of the staff #Protect Sara while she stabalizes the core #Return to Spellscar #Talk to Sara Walkthrough The Vestige will be approached by Sara immediately after discovering Spellscar, afterwhich she will explain to them that near her, there is a large staff sticking out of the ground that emits magical energy at unprecedented levels. If it isn't stopped, it will explode. She will task the Vestige with recovering several forms of elemental infusions from spellshards, pieces that broke from the staff when it hit. In order to do this, they must use the focusing crystals Sara has provided them with. She will warn the Vestige about the presence of spellfiends near the shards, as they are drawn to them. To harvest the elemental infusions, the Vestige will have to clear the shards of spellfiends, who are often accompanied by either Storm Atronachs or Frost Atronachs. From these elemental shards, they will have to harvest Storm, Fire and Frost infusions, and bring them to Sara. The shards are colored to represent the elemental fusion they hold. The shard containing the elemental infusions of Fire, for example, will be colored orange. The first of the three shards, Fire, is located in south of Spellscar. The Storm shard can be found southeast of Spellscar, and the Frost shard to the west. The Vestige will have to slay all the creatures here, active the spellshard in order to receive the elemental infusion, and return to Sara with all three of the infusions. After the Vestige has brought all three infusions to Sara, they will have to activate three focus crystals, one for each infusion. After all the focus crystals have been activated, Sara will cast a spell on the staff and open a portal to its core. After going through the portal, the Vestige will find themselves in a magical vortex populated by floating staff shards. Sara will explain to them that they must reach the core of the staff in order to stop it from overloading. The Vestige will have to fight their way through several groups of spellfiends, accompanied by Storm Atronachs and Frost Atronachs to reach the core of the staff. Once the Vestige has gotten close to the core, Sara will start the process of disabling it. The Vestige will have to protect her by fighting the Flame Atronach Magdra Tigun, the Storm Atronach Zymel Ozata and the Frost Atronach Nomeg Nulu. It is important to note that these three bossess will have to be defeated in one sequence. If the Vestige dies while fighting one of the two final bosses, they will have to start over from the first battle. After Sara has successfully disabled the core of the staff, the Vestige must take the portal created by Sara to return to Spellscar. The quest will be completed after the Vestige has spoken to Sara and received their reward. Reward *91–377 *Yokudan Coffer of Merit Journal Trivia *The quest used to require 4 people to be able to complete it. The elemental infusions had to be split among three people, while the fourth person had to activate the staff. As of Update 12, this is no longer necessary. Gallery Critical Mass 5.png|The inside of the staff as seen on a Loading Screen. Critical Mass 4.png|Sara, stabalizing the core of the staff. Category:Online: Craglorn Quests Category:Online: Craglorn Side Quests Category:Online: Repeatable Quests